


Ignore the Mess

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNKinkBingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin Castiel (Supernatural), Assassin Jimmy Novak, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Fear Play, Grave Robbers, Gunplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Murder, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Sam's boyfriend is insane.





	Ignore the Mess

His boyfriend was insane. There was no other explanation. Completely batshit insane.

Sam took a cleansing breath, trying to calm himself down and think rationally for a second, because maybe it wasn't that terrifying and he was being a big baby about the fact that the business end of a gun was trailing down his neck as Jimmy grinned up at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Sam," Jimmy said, voice soft and a sharp contrast to the cold metal.

Sam's back was plastered to the wall, and Jimmy's body was warm pressed up against his front. "O-okay," he said, hands fisted at his sides.

"I just need to make sure you're not going to freak out over what you saw," Jimmy said, then tapped the butt of the gun on Sam's jaw. "But you're not freaking out, are you?"

Sam was too scared to shake his head. "No. No, I'm not freaking out over what Ca-your brother. What your brother was doing. No. I'm fine."

The door down the hallway closed, and Sam shivered as Cas walked into the living room.

"He's lying," Cas said as he took his jacket off, frowning at the blood stains on it. Fresh blood stains.

"No! No, I'm not lying!" Sam said. "I mean, I was shocked at first, but I'm okay now. A-and I'm sure whatever it was you were doing in there with that guy was for a good reason. A reason you don't need to share with me because I'm fine. It's none of my business."

Jimmy chuckled as he cupped Sam's crotch with his right hand, the gun still resting against Sam's jaw.

"It's just...," Sam started, letting out a whimper when Jimmy massaged him through the jeans. "I-it's a reaction. To fear. It... it just happens. So yeah, I'm kinda scared."

"You like it?" Jimmy asked, flicking the safety off.

Sam gulped in air and squeezed his eyes shut. "No! No, I don't like it! I just get hard when I'm scared!"

"I told you I wasn't going to hurt you," Jimmy said, still palming Sam's erection.

Jimmy moaned, and Sam opened his eyes, flinching when he saw Cas' face, his chin on Jimmy's right shoulder. He hadn't even heard Cas moving on the carpet. The zipper on his jeans slowly came down, and Sam's eyes widened, because the hand on his crotch hadn't gone away.

"Oh, shit," Sam hissed.

"He's lying again," Cas said, a tiny smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "He likes it."

Sam whimpered as one hand pulled his dick out and another wrapped around his balls. He wasn't sure who was holding what, but there was no doubt in his mind one of the hands was Cas'. His boyfriend's brother. His fucking twin.

"Cas is really good at reading people," Jimmy said. "He can pick up on lies like nobody else."

"I-I'm not lying," Sam said, breath stuttering when a finger pressed on his taint, and yeah, that had to be Jimmy's finger. He recognized the move and did it just the way Sam liked. The hand on his dick was moving way too slow and was firmer than Jimmy usually held him.

"If you can't stop lying," Cas said, voice gravely and low and doing things to Sam that it really shouldn't, "then we'll have to plug that hole."

"Open," Jimmy said, tapping the butt of the gun on Sam's lips.

Sam did as he was told, too scared to refuse, and Jimmy pushed the gun in carefully.

"Now suck," Cas said.

Sam didn't want to think about where the gun had been. What was on it. How many people had been killed using it. He didn't want to think about the fact that his boyfriend's brother had just killed a man in the bedroom. The only bedroom in the small house, Sam realized.

His cock twitched as it all came together, a knowing look in Cas' eyes as he bit down on Jimmy's shoulder playfully. Possessively. Sam had never been so turned on, and he didn't want to think about that either.

"Pretty," Jimmy said as Sam sucked on the gun.

Cas reached up and ran his finger over Sam's jaw. The same finger he'd used to kill a man not even fifteen minutes ago.

"Wanna fuck him, Sam?" Jimmy asked.

Sam froze, eyes wide. "Huh?"

"I'll let you fuck him while I fuck you," Jimmy said.

Sam's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned. He really shouldn't have been so turned on, but fuck was he ever. He would've never admitted it to Jimmy before, but he'd been attracted to Cas from the first time he'd stayed at their house, fucking Jimmy while Cas watched TV in the living room.

Jimmy pulled the gun out of Sam's mouth as Cas stroked him. "Sound dirty?" he asked, smirking. "Fucking my brother while I fuck you with this," he said, holding up the gun.

Sam's hips bucked forward and he cried out, coming with Cas' hand wrapped around his cock, squeezing his orgasm out of him and making him shudder.

"How's his refractory time?" Cas asked.

Jimmy chuckled again. "It'll take him a while to get it up again. Until then he can watch you fuck me."

Sam winced as Cas squeezed his oversensitive cock. He forced himself to stay still, not sure if it would piss Cas off if he tried to pull away.

"The bed's more comfortable," Cas said.

It took a moment for Sam's brain to catch up, but when he did, he cringed. "Th-the body," he said.

"Is that going to bother you?" Jimmy asked.

Sam opened his mouth, ready to tell Jimmy that of course it bothered him. No way in hell could he fuck in a room with a dead body.

But then he thought about the times he and Dean had spent all night digging only to find they'd waited too long, gotten the tip from Ash too late, and the stench that would take his breath away as they pulled the jewelry and other valuables off the bodies before shoveling the dirt back into the graves, keeping an eye out for the groundskeepers.

He never minded the fresh bodies. It was only the ones that were in the ground for a week, maybe two that turned his stomach.

And he wanted. Wanted them both.

"No," Sam said. "It doesn't bother me."

The twins smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [spnkinkbingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com) and fills the square Gunplay.


End file.
